


Villainous || Xiaohenyang

by xRae



Series: NCT [2]
Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Science Fiction, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRae/pseuds/xRae
Summary: "Doesn't it feel good to be bad?”Yangyang just wanted to enjoy his weekend and work on his comic book, but some evil villains decided it was a good idea to make his fantasies into reality.(Visuals included in the wattpad version @-xRae-)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Ji Hansol/Qian Kun, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055222
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own nct or any other idols that may appear in this story. This is purely fiction. 
> 
> And of course, please don't steal my content. Plagiarism is a crime xoxoxo.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Rae

“Fucking finally.” Yangyang let out a relieved sigh as he put away the homework he just completed. 

He smiled before getting out the comic book he bought yesterday and made his way downstairs to read it on the living room couch, already sick of staying in his room for too long.

“Guess who’s home early!” Jaehyun exclaimed with a dimpled grin, walking over to ruffle Yangyang’s hair.

“Hey, dad,” the boy giggled at the taller. “Where’s dad #2?”

“Right here!” Taeyong peeked his head out of the kitchen. “We got some food on the way home.”

“What’s the special occasion?” Yangyang asked as he set his comic book down on the coffee table before making his way into the kitchen with Jaehyun. 

Taeyong gasped. “Yang, how could you forget your own birthday?” 

Yangyang stopped opening the food packages, his eyes widening. “Wait, it’s today?” 

“It’s tomorrow, actually,” Jaehyun corrected as he pulled out seats for each of them. “But we’re celebrating now because we have to go to some award show.”

Jaehyun and Taeyong are two of the most famous idols in their city, making them extremely rich and extremely busy, so Yangyang didn’t get to see them as often as he would like to. 

Even though the couple had a lot of stuff on their plate with schedules and whatnot, they managed to get together and start a family all the while keeping their son’s identity safe from the public. 

“But…” Yangyang pouted and looked down at the table, knowing it was no use. “Whatever, have fun without me then.”

Taeyong rubbed his son’s shoulder apologetically. “Hey, you could always let Mark and Jeno sleep over tomorrow if you want. As long as you don’t trash the place while we’re gone of course.”

Mark and Jeno were Yangyang’s best friends ever since they were kids, and they were also the only ones who knew who his parents were.

“I guess…” Yangyang sighed as he picked at his food. “I don’t know about Jeno, though. He seems pretty busy with his new boyfriend.”

“Well, maybe you could invite him too,” Jaehyun compromised.

“I don’t even know who he is!” The boy pouted, ignoring the look Taeyong gave him for raising his voice. “Jeno won’t even tell me because it’s a ‘secret’ or whatever.”

“I’m sure he has his reasons,” Taeyong said as he looked to his husband who merely shrugged. 

The three of them finished their dinner with not much else to say.

“I’m gonna go upstairs,” Yangyang stated emotionlessly after washing his dishes, still salty about earlier. 

“You’re not going to stay for dessert?” Taeyong asked with an adorable pout as he stood in front of the boy with a bowl of chocolate ice cream, knowing it was his son’s favorite. 

Yangyang almost drooled as he stared at the frozen treat with longing before taking it carefully from his dad’s hands. “I’ll eat this in my room then.”

“Not so fast, young man.” Jaehyun patted his shoulder before the boy could leave. “We’re going to watch the new superhero movie that you were on about like a month ago in 30 minutes. Maybe it’ll give you some more ideas for your comic book.”

Just like that, Yangyang’s mood was lifted, and he was back to his old self again. He was in desperate need of some inspiration for what he should draw in his story other than his crush Jaemin. 

“I’ll be there in 20,” the boy said to Jaehyun with a grin before kissing Taeyong on the cheek and running out the kitchen, holding onto the bowl of ice cream tightly to prevent it from slipping out of his hands. 

His parents gave each other soft smiles before heading out the kitchen as well. 

Yangyang bounded up the stairs quickly to his room and slid into his desk chair after closing the door even though there was literally no one else in their mansion. 

He set down the bowl of ice cream and started eating it as he went on his phone.

At some point, he ended up watching the news to see if there was anything he should be wary about before going outside next time.

“A group of unknown villains captured yet another child, just barely slipping away from the Heroes at headquarters last night,” the news anchor reported while tapping a stack of papers against the table. “At this point, there is no hope to save special children from risk. If the Justice System can’t protect them, who will?”

Yangyang sighed as he closed out of the app before turning off his phone, worriness eating him up from the back of his mind, not for himself but for the families in pain.

In this world, there are two types of people: the regulars, being normal humans, and the specials, being humans born with a specific superpower. 

Specials are only born in the good side of town, but only five known specials live in the bad side of town, better known as the famous Villains. 

Of course, there needs to be people who can combat this which is why Neo City has the official Heroes: Wong Yukhei (better known as Lucas), Kim Jungwoo, Dong Sicheng, Park Jisung, Kim Doyoung, Moon Taeil, and of course, Na Jaemin. 

They also happen to be the only ones more famous than Yangyang’s parents.

Yangyang got up to get his sketchbook and pencil, almost forgetting the bowl and spoon from the table before getting ready to go back downstairs. 

As he was turning away from his desk, he had a glimpse of someone on the sidewalk outside the window. 

He quickly turned his head back in surprise to see that the person was no longer there. 

_ It must be seeing things,  _ Yangyang thought with a shake of his head before closing the curtains and going out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

He washed his dishes and read some of the comic he had left in the living room on the couch while he waited for his parents to come back. 

“Hey, I got us some drinks,” Jaehyun said as he walked into the living room with two cans of soda and a beer in his hands, setting them down on the coffee table before plopping onto the loveseat next to the couch. 

“And I got bankets!” Taeyong added cutely with them in his arms as he waddled into the room with a bit of a struggle, his husband merely opening a can of beer and sipping from it while pretending that the smaller didn’t exist.

“Dang, I didn’t even get through the first chapter,” Yangyang giggled slightly while he went to go help his dad before the blankets could eat the poor man up. 

“Ah, well, you can always read it later,” Taeyong sighed as some of the weight was lifted, his son going back to the couch after grabbing a blanket for himself. 

He then turned on the tv before rolling his eyes at his husband. “Move over.”

Jaehyun grinned cheekily before following orders and letting Taeyong snuggle up next to him on the loveseat with a cozy blanket. 

Yangyang ignored his parents' antics as the movie started playing, his sketchbook and pencil laying in his lap comfortably. 

—————

“Yang?” Taeyong called quietly, his voice quavering a little. 

Yangyang stirred and slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry image of his dad kneeling beside him on the couch. He didn’t remember falling asleep during the movie.

“Jung Yangyang!” Taeyong whisper-shouted this time, his son shooting up abruptly in surprise.

Barely having enough time to rub the tiredness out of his eyes, Yangyang was pulled out of his bed quickly and dragged towards the back of their house.

“W-What’s going on?” he asked panickedly, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Taeyong didn’t say anything as he pulled Yangyang towards one of the windows in the hallway and pointed out into the dark. 

Yangyang’s breath hitched when he looked up at the midnight sky, his blood running cold at the unexpected sight. 

A skull was painted in the sky with glowing red smoke, a sign that a special child was going to be taken. 

Yangyang’s mind went in circles which made his head throb. 

“I have so many questions, but I don’t think any of them are gonna be answered,” he blurted out weakly before getting interrupted by a loud crash coming from the front side of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heroes of Neo City:
> 
> Na Jaemin  
> -able to make illusions 
> 
> Moon Taeil  
> -telekinesis
> 
> Wong Yukhei  
> -can turn into a beast
> 
> Park Jisung  
> -super speed 
> 
> Kim Jungwoo  
> -healing
> 
> Dong Sicheng  
> -can control the wind and fly
> 
> Kim Doyoung  
> -can talk to animals


	2. Unexpected Guests

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” Yangyang screeched as his heart started beating fast out of his chest. 

Taeyong snapped out of his frozen state and pushed his son towards the back of the house. “You need to hide! We’ll answer questions later!”

Yangyang paused before running off as a sudden realization coursed through him like a bucket of cold ice. “B-But what about you and dad?” 

“JUST GO!” His dad’s eyes were glossy as he pushed him by the shoulders one last time. “Please, I don’t want to lose you.”

Swallowing a lump forming in his throat, the boy ran off just as his father told him to do but not before looking behind him to see Taeyong grabbing something from the utility closet.

Yangyang ran through the winding hallways of the mansion to the only place he knew best. 

He stumbled inside of the dance studio before slamming the door shut behind him and hiding in the makeshift safe room built for situations like these.

He took deep breaths, trying to calm his heart as questions circled around in his brain like a whirlwind. 

There were missing kid reports all over the news for being taken by the unknown villains, but he was already 18.

Heck, he didn’t know why he was being targeted in the first place. It’s not like he could be a special, right? If he was, then why didn’t he show any powers? Usually, the abilities would show themselves by the time you’re 5.

It didn’t make any sense.

Yangyang curled up into a ball in the tiny enclosed space he was in as his jumble of thoughts meddled in the darkness. He was more worried for his parents than he was for himself.

He let out a shaky breath and buried his head into his knees.  _ God, I hope they’re okay. _

—————

  
  


“Where is your son?” the deep voice of one of the beings in dark cloaks asked, moving closer and closer to Taeyong as Jaehyun was fending off some other ones with a crowbar. 

“Do I look like I can give birth to you?” Taeyong barked convincingly before beating the unknown villain’s ass with his handy dandy baseball bat, knowing very well that Yangyang was adopted. 

Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to convince the others as they were now advancing towards the couple with rage. 

“How do we live in a big ass mansion and not have any security guards!” Jaehyun shouted as he swung his weapon at the enemy only for it to retaliate by trying to disintegrate him with a laser coming from his fingers. 

“I don’t know!” Taeyong shouted back, dodging the laser originally aimed at his husband that luckily destroyed the couch instead. “Have you called headquarters yet?”

“...”

“Don’t play with me right now, Yoonoh. Just answer the damn question.”

“I— I forgot to?” 

“YOU WHAT?” Taeyong screeched as he turned to his distressed husband before mindlessly swinging his bat at a villain creeping up behind him without bothering to look, the villain in question falling to the floor from the sudden bonk to its head. “YOU HAD ALL THIS TIME, AND YET YOU STILL HAVEN’T CALLED THEM?”

Jaehyun gulped. Suddenly, the villains that were attacking them seemed less scary than his angry wifey. 

“OKAY, FINE! I’LL CALL THEM NOW!” he yelled as he barely dodged a villain’s fist and went to go get his phone, leaving Taeyong to fend for himself as he childed him like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. 

“WELL YOU BEST BE FUCKING BETTER! I WOULD TELL YOU TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH LATER, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE WE DON’T HAVE ONE!” Taeyong screeched as he swung his bat at one of the hooded figures, only to be pushed back again and falling to the floor on his non-existent ass. 

Holding his phone between his head and shoulder, Jaehyun pushed the villain away harshly before it could reach his husband, only for it to direct its attention to him instead. 

Taeyong sent Jaehyun a thankful look and got up as quickly as he could. He made his way towards a hidden device on the wall in the other room and pressed the button. “Your idiot father’s finally calling headquarters. Make sure to stay put.”

Suddenly, there was a sound of something breaking, and he heard Jaehyun let out a shout in pain. 

Taeyong gulped, his eyes wide in fear for his husband. “If anything happens to us, just know that we love you so, very much.”

The line cut off abruptly, leaving Yangyang alone again.

His blood had went cold in his little compartment once he heard the message. He could’ve sworn he’d heard his dad get hurt in the background. 

Tears blurred his vision as the horrible imagery of what might be happening outside flooded his brain. He pulled on his brown locks harshly in stress and covered his ears even though the safe room was soundproof. If he wasn’t breathing heavily before, he was practically hyperventilating now. 

_ Oh god, oh god. Please make them go away.  _ Yangyang willed in his brain, his eyes squeezed shut as if that would do any help.  _ Or… whoever’s controlling them, please, just make them go away.  _

He stayed like that, just pleading to whoever was out there repeatedly for what seemed like hours until light suddenly filled the small room he was in as the door creaked open.

His blood went cold again, and he braced for impact, thinking the villains had found him, only for the “villain” to reach out their hand. 

Yangyang looked up, confused as to why he hadn’t died yet, and he then felt himself blush, hard. 

“Hey, I’m here to help you,” said the pink-haired boy with his signature, charming smile, his hand still outstretched for the younger to take. “The villains retreated as soon as we got here. You guys are safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regulars:
> 
> Lee Taeyong  
> -kpop idol
> 
> Jung Jaehyun  
> -actor
> 
> Nakamoto Yuta  
> -handles all the funding at headquarters 
> 
> Mark Lee  
> -student
> 
> Lee Jeno  
> -student 
> 
> Johnny Seo  
> -works at a coffee shop/bakery with his husband
> 
> Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul  
> -works at a coffee shop/bakery with his husband 
> 
> Zhong Chenle  
> -famous teen scientist


	3. Surprise(?)

This was not how Yangyang expected to spend his 18th birthday. 

It was like one of those pranks where they pretend it’s not your birthday or something, and when you come home sad and alone, everyone pops out and surprises you with a party. 

(A/N: not that it’s ever happened to me because it hasn’t) 

Except that the most feared villains of Neo City showing up at your house wasn’t exactly a prank in Yangyang’s case, and  _ the _ Na Jaemin coming to save him was probably the least surprising thing to happen all day compared to everything else he’d just witnessed. 

Yangyang wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and accepted the hero’s hand hesitantly, causing Jaemin to smile wider.

Jaemin pulled the flustered boy out of the compartment and brushed some of the dust that had collected on his clothes like the mother figure he is. He was saying something, but Yangyang was way too distracted to pay attention. 

_ Oh my lord, he’s even hotter up close,  _ Yangyang thought as he just stood there in a stunned silence, his eyes as wide as saucers. 

Jaemin’s pink hair was styled perfectly as if he was never sleeping beforehand, and he wore a well-fitted, black leather jumpsuit, the Heros’ usual outfit for when they’re called to save the day. 

According to Yangyang, they looked like unfairly hot spies with them on, and it was even more unfair that his crush had to save him when he was looking like a distressed old hag that was disturbed from sleep. 

Jaemin waved a hand in front of the younger’s face. “Yangyang? You there?”

_ HE KNOWS MY NAME? _ Yangyang screeched in his head before realizing what he was asked.

“Y-Yeah, I’m here,” he answered stupidly after snapping out of it, mentally chiding himself for embarrassing himself in front of the hero within minutes of meeting him. “W-What were you saying again?”

Jaemin blinked but shrugged it off nonetheless. “I said that the rest of us are in the living room. We have much to discuss.”

“Oh.” Yangyang fiddled with his fingers nervously as they left the dance studio. He was then reminded of what bothered him in the first place. “What about my parents? Are they okay?”

“Yeah, they’re fine. Don’t worry,” Jaemin answered, patting the boy’s shoulder comfortingly. “They  _ did _ have some minor injuries, though, but Jungwoo was able to heal them by the time the villains left.”

Yangyang tilted his head in confusion as they made it to the living room. “They left? Just like that?”

Jaemin didn’t have time to explain as Taeyong and Jaehyun suddenly engulfed their son into a tight hug, catching Yangyang by surprise while the rest of the heroes watched the reunion fondly (except for Jisung as he was dozing off while standing up).

“Dads, you’re suffocating me!” Yangyang choked out playfully as he teared up in relief, grateful that they were still alive. 

His parents chuckled lightly but let their son go nonetheless. 

“We’re so glad you’re okay,” Taeyong smiled softly and kissed Yangyang’s head, his eyes glossy as well.

Yangyang blinked his tears away and sniffed slightly. “I’m glad you guys are okay too. You almost died!”

Jaehyun smiled softly and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Hey, we’re alive now. That’s all that matters.”

“I’d hate to ruin the moment, but are we gonna address the giant elephant in the room or nah?” Jisung interrupted the reunion tiredly as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Ow!” He yelped from Taeil’s slap to his arm. “Dad, what was that for?”

Now wide awake, Jisung’s eyes bulged out of their sockets once he realized what he just said, the room now deathly quiet.

Seeing everyone’s shocked expressions, Yangyang blinked. “Wait, y-you guys are—”

The oldest hero sighed. “Welp, you were going to find out sooner or later since you’re living with us now.”

“Okay, what the f—” 

Taeyong gave his son a look before he could continue. 

“...frick.” Yangyang ran his hands through his hair as he tried comprehending whatever happened within the first hour or so from waking up; however, knowing that a couple of the heroes were related to each other wasn’t as surprising compared to everything else he’d just witnessed. “Can someone explain what’s going on? Like from the beginning.”

“Yangyang…” Jungwoo started softly, his usual tone of voice calming the younger down a bit. “I know this is hard to believe, but… you’re a special.”

“I kind of got that, but there’s no way. I’m already 18.” Yangyang’s breath hitched. Suddenly, he was well aware of his surroundings. “How can I— how can I be a special if I don’t have any powers?”

“You do remember the legend of Chen and Anna Liu, right?” Sicheng asked carefully. 

“Of course I do.” Yangyang’s heard of the story thousands of times since he was a kid. Just about the whole entire city knew about the tragic incident that took place only a few days after he was born. “They were only the most powerful superhero couple of all time before they died, and they… had a kid, didn’t they?”

Silence filled the room as Yangyang was left to process this information for himself. It was almost as if a light bulb had lit up in the boy’s brain, the circuits finally connecting together to reveal an uncomfortable truth. 

_ Oh, god.  _ He could feel his stomach twist to knots as it dawned on him. 

Jaemin placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder to check if he was okay. “Yang?”

“I’m their child, aren’t I,” Yangyang whispered breathlessly, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked around at most of the heroes who nodded solemnly, Jisung fast asleep as he laid his head on Lucas’s shoulder on the love seat. 

He whipped his head around to his parents, who were just as shocked as he was, while unintentionally shaking Jaemin’s hand off of him. 

“Your parents— I mean your  _ biological _ parents knew that you were going to be just as powerful as them one day, hence why whatever powers you have were repressed until now,” Taeil explained. 

Yangyang swallowed hard. He was way too tired for this shit, and he was almost completely convinced that this was all just a fever dream of some sort. “I— I need to sit down.”

He then froze once he realized something he should’ve noticed a while ago. “Um, where’s the couch?”

Taeyong snapped out of his stupor before giving Jaehyun a quick glance. “Just sit on the floor, honey. It won’t be that long anyway.”

Yangyang nodded and sat down where the couch once was obediently before looking up at the heroes expectantly. “What do we do now?”

“We’re taking you back to headquarters. It’s not safe here,” Sicheng answered firmly. “We’re going to have to train you and figure out what you can do before the villains catch you for real this time.”

“Yeah, we’re leaving soon too, so I suggest you start packing,” Lucas added as he stood up, waking Jisung up by the sudden movement. 

_ Why is everything going so fucking fast? _ Yangyang thought panickedly, his mind scrambled as he was suddenly pulled to his feet. “I’ll be back soon, I guess.”

—————

Taeyong knocked on Yangyang’s bedroom door to see the boy aimlessly throwing clothes into a duffel bag. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Yangyang replied mindlessly with a slight pout on his face as he zipped up his bag, his dad going to sit next to him on the bed.

“I’m really sorry… about everything,” said the man quietly as he looked down at his lap.

Yangyang tilted his head. “What are you sorry about? You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

Taeyong sighed. “I— I know how hard it is for you, but I don’t really know how to help.”

“It’s fine,” Yangyang muttered as he played with the strings of his hoodie. “I just feel lied to, that’s all. I know it’s stupid, but I feel like I should’ve known this ages ago.”

“It’s not stupid.” The older placed his hand on his son’s softly. “If it makes you feel better, you can always talk to us. We may not be your  _ biological _ parents, but you’re still our son, and we’re here for you even when we’re far apart.”

“Thank you,” Yangyang smiled gratefully. “I really needed that.”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Taeyong took out a small, blue box from behind him and gave it to the younger. “The lady at the orphanage told me to give it to you once you turn 18. I’m pretty sure it’s from your mother.”

Yangyang opened up the box to see a dark purple, beaded bracelet inside. He took it out carefully and inspected it in his hands. 

There were two charms on either side of it. One had his name imprinted on the silver plate, and the other had the last name Liu made in a similar fashion. 

“Do you like it?” Taeyong asked as he watched his son put it on fondly.

“I love it,” Yangyang breathed out happily as he fixed the bracelet around his wrist. “It’s beautiful.”

His dad smiled softly. “I’m glad. Are you done packing?”

“I’m almost done. I just want to check if I have everything before I leave.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you downstairs along with your dad,” Taeyong said before standing up and walking towards the door. 

A memory came up in Yangyang’s brain suddenly, making him freeze.

“Hey, do you know where my comic and sketchbook went?” he asked before his dad could leave the room. 

“Ooh,” Taeyong cringed. “I think it got vaporized along with the couch. I’m sorry.”

_ Damn, just like my hopes and dreams _ , Yangyang thought before shrugging. “It’s fine. I can always buy new ones.”

His dad nodded and left the room for real this time, leaving the younger to wallow in the silence. 

Yangyang stood up and looked around as he knew he wasn’t going to come back for a while.

Once he was finally ready, he went downstairs with his stuff to see his parents, Jaemin, Lucas, and Jungwoo waiting for him near the door as Jisung and Taeil had already sped off and Sicheng flew. 

“Ready to go?” Jaehyun asked with a hint of sadness in his voice, his husband next to him with the same expression. 

Yangyang nodded and tried to cheer him up. “I’ll come visit as often as I can. Try not to worry about me?”

“Alright, bud,” his dad chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair. “That won’t stop us from worrying about you, though.”

After sad but slightly cheerful goodbyes, Yangyang hugged his parents and went out the door with the others while fighting back tears in order to not embarrass himself in front of his crush again.

“Aish, this is going to be all over the news,” Jaehyun groaned after they left. 

Taeyong’s jaw dropped to the floor at the caucasity of his husband. “Yang is literally the biological son of two of the most powerful superheroes of all time, and you’re worried about this going out to the public? They were bound to know anyway!”

He shook his head at his now silent husband. “Whatever, I’m going back to bed… and I’m gonna go cry myself to sleep, I guess.”

“K, I’m coming with you, though.”

“Hey, I thought I told you to sleep on the couch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specials who are neither villains nor heroes:
> 
> Jung Sungchan  
> -student, part-time criminal   
> -can read minds 
> 
> Osaki Shotaro  
> -student, part-time receptionist at headquarters   
> -has long-lasting physical stability


	4. Welcome to Headquarters

Yangyang leaned his head against the window of the car as he looked out into the dark night outside, his mind blank. 

Jaemin was fast asleep sitting next to him while Lucas sat in the front with Jungwoo who was driving. 

Yangyang couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep even though it was about 3am. His thoughts were keeping him awake, but it must have also been the fact he went to ‘bed’ quite early. 

He sighed and moved some of the beads around on his bracelet in the comfortable silence of the car ride as Jungwoo pulled into the parking lot.

Yangyang perked up at this as he saw the bright lights coming from the specific building he could only dream of visiting. 

Headquarters was where the heroes lived, trained, and worked at, and it was shaped like giant ‘H’, funnily enough, so it was pretty hard to miss. 

After waking Jaemin up, they all got out of the car, breathing in the fresh, cold air. 

“Hey, Yang, do you want to go to bed, or are you not tired?” Jungwoo asked softly as Lucas got out the boy’s duffel bag from the back. 

“Uh, I’m not tired,” Yangyang answered honestly. He didn’t think he could ever go back to sleep after everything that’s just happened.

“Alright then, we’ll be taking your stuff to your room while you can get a tour of the place in the meantime,” Lucas said with a smile as he slung the younger’s bag over his shoulder after closing the trunk. “We’ll see you in a few hours, bud.”

“Thank you. Have good sleep,” Yangyang giggled awkwardly as the duo waved and went towards the entrance on the right leg of the ‘H’. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Jaemin led him towards the left entrance of the building, Yangyang trailing behind him shyly. 

“Welp, just go on in and whoever’s in there will show you around.” Jaemin patted the younger’s shoulder, making him blush slightly. “I’m gonna go back to bed. Goodnight.”

“Night,” Yangyang replied before sighing as the other left him alone outside the door. 

He took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside. 

Yangyang looked around the place in awe. It was just like how he’d imagined it, except 10 (Chittaphon) times better. 

Everything was made of white quartz and marble, and the windows were all one-way glass. There was even a spiral staircase that looked like it was made out of mirrors. 

There were white leather couches and a coffee table in the main room, and there was also a table in front with a receptionist behind it, who went straight to Yangyang enthusiastically. 

“Hello!” the cute, otter-like boy greeted cheerfully for someone this late at night. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Yangyang-ssi.”

“Oh, boy, don’t call me a ssi, and it’s nice to meet you too?” the aforementioned replied, slightly confused, in more of like a question as he had no idea who this guy was. 

“Oh, I’m Shotaro, son of Sicheng and Yuta,” the smiley boy introduced as he shook the older’s hand. 

Yangyang blinked as they let go. “Damn, I’m learning new things every hour. Are there any more marriages I should know about?”

“Well, Taeil’s with Doyoung, who you’re about to meet, and Jungwoo and Lucas are getting married in a few months or so,” Shotaro explained as they went up the stairs. 

Yangyang froze in his tracks. He expected the Luwoo couple to be together as he could vaguely remember Jungwoo wrapping his arm around Lucas’s before they left, but that wasn’t what he was surprised about. 

“We’re seeing Doyoung? Like,  _ the _ Kim Doyoung? As in the leader of the Heroes and head of the  _ entire _ Justice System?” he asked with excitement in his wide eyes. 

You would have to get yourself into some real big trouble or be someone with more than an ounce of importance just to be in Doyoung’s presence, which was saying something because that man was  _ very _ moody and easily displeased.

Shotaro nodded hesitantly, a little taken aback. “Uh, yeah. The one and only.”

“Woah,” Yangyang breathed out as they continued up the stairs onto the bridge connecting both sides of the ‘H’, which had a wall of glass looking out front and two long rooms in the back. 

“Just walk along the bridge and go to the second door you see. That’s his office. I’ll be back by the time you’re done to show you the rest of the place,” Shotaro said before bowing and turning to walk away. 

Yangyang narrowed his eyes, kind of worried about the boy’s sleeping habits. “Shouldn’t you go to bed, though? It’s pretty late.” 

“Huh?” Shotaro whipped his head around before smiling knowingly. “Oh, I don’t have to sleep. It’s my superpower.”

“Wow, explains a lot.”

“I guess it does.” The other laughed it off and walked away, leaving Yangyang to do as he was told. 

Yangyang knocked on the door when he got there, earning a loud “Come in!” from the only person inside. 

Hesitantly, he opened the door slowly and entered the large office room, which was made in the same style as the room downstairs, and there was a wild Doyoung who was pacing around behind his desk, his mind occupied. 

Yangyang almost jumped in surprise when a puppy ran up to his feet, wagging its tail happily. He cooed and crouched down to pet the dog as he completely forgot about his surroundings. 

“Bella,” Doyoung whistled, bringing Yanyang back to reality as he stood back up immediately, and the puppy immediately went to her owner like the good dog she is (🤡). “I’m sorry about that. Have a seat.”

“D-Don’t worry about it, Doyoung-ssi,” Yangyang stammered nervously before sitting in the chair in front of the desk. 

“Oh, boy, don’t call me a ssi. Please, just call me Doyoung,” the man said, his smile kind, as he sat down as well, Bella going over to sit in Yangyang’s lap. Maybe Doyoung wasn’t as intimidating as the younger thought.

“How are you feeling?” Doyoung asked as he fixed the glasses on his face, his comforting gaze making the boy in front of him less nervous. 

“Um… I actually don’t know,” Yangyang answered truthfully as he ran his fingers across Bella’s fur coat. “I’m still trying to process everything in, I guess.”

Doyoung nodded, understanding. “So, have you figured out what your powers are yet?”

Yangyang shook his head. “No, am I supposed to?”

“After all these years of being repressed, there should’ve been something…” Doyoung tapped his chin, and his eyes narrowed, deep in thought. “But—”

The beta fish in the fishbowl sitting peacefully on the desk in front of them splashed around suddenly, making Yangyang flinch. 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Q. I literally just fed you,” the man scolded unprofessionally, which had Yangyang’s eyes open to the size of saucers. 

The fish didn’t say anything back, at least not to Yangyang, but then Doyoung rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Blub blub my ass.”

_ Oh shit, I forgot he could talk to animals,  _ Yangyang realized after a good 3 seconds of confusion. 

Doyoung gasped after the fish replied with something snarky. “That’s it. I’m getting the lid.”

He opened up a drawer in his desk and got out what he was looking for before he capped it on the top of the fishbowl, muting his slippery friend. “I should’ve done that a long time ago. Anyways, we’re going to help you figure out your powers eventually. You’re our last hope, after all.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘last hope’?” Yangyang asked before he could stop himself. 

“Well, with your blood-line and what happened with the unregistered villains earlier, I think it’s safe to say you’re going to be one of us now.”

“What? Me?” Yangyang pointed at himself, surprised, as the older nodded solemnly. 

“You’re going to be a hero, Liu Yangyang,” Doyoung stated, his tone now serious. “Your appearance at a time like this is more than just fate.”

Still not used to being called by that surname, Yangyang gulped. He felt like holding back a laugh in disbelief. The leader  _ and _ head of the justice system saying that  _ he  _ out of all people was going to be a hero? It felt like some sort of joke. “I— I can’t be a hero. I’m just me: Jung Yangyang.”

“You can, and you will. You have so much potential just waiting to be unlocked.” Doyoung’s hazel eyes looked like they were shaking. “We need you. The world needs you. Please, think of the children you will save.”

Conflicted, Yangyang looked down at his lap, Bella staring back up at him with the same look as her owner. It’s as if the boy didn’t have any other choice. 

“Okay, fine,” he decided, his head held low before looking up in defeat. “I’ll do it. I’m going to be a hero.”

—————

Shotaro refused to leave Yangyang’s side even after they finished the tour. 

Yangyang, who would probably take a bullet for a mere stranger, just let him stay anyway because Shotaro was too cute to say no to, so now the younger was helping him unpack in his room. 

Sighing to himself, Yangyang flipped through the only other sketchbook he had, which was where he drew the final drafts of his ongoing comic book. 

He felt a pit in his stomach, knowing that he had to give up on his dreams for the last thing he thought he’d ever do. 

Heck, Yangyang didn’t want to be a hero in the first place. Sure, he loved everything about superheroes and supervillains from real life to comics, but that was only because he wasn’t a part of it. He was just a bystander to it all. 

He knew he wasn’t cut out to be a hero, and he thought it was for the better. He didn’t even know how to fight, nor was he able to hurt anyone intentionally for one, so how was he expected to get rid of the enemy just like that?

“Hey, Taro?” Yangyang called the other, who was folding his clothes on the bed neatly. 

Shotaro smiled sweetly at the cute nickname as he put the clothes away. “Yes?”

Yangyang played with his fingers as he looked at his phone which was charging on the bedside table, his parents' texts saying goodnight showing up as notification bars. “Will everything go back to normal? Like if we ever figure out who’s kidnapping specials… and if we ever get rid of them?”

“Well, it depends on what you define as normal,” Shotaro answered thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side slightly. “I guess if you work hard enough, then anything’s possible.” 

_ Ah, yes. The classic answer to everything. _ Yangyang nodded anyway. “Do you guys have any idea of who might be associated with this?”

“We have a few suspects already, which are the known Villains of course, but I have a feeling they don’t have any part in this either. It’s just that the Justice System is really adamant about this.” Shotaro sighed and patted the older’s shoulder after standing up. “Well, I think that’s a problem for later, to be honest. You should get some sleep. It’s a big day tomorrow.”

Yangyang nodded and gave Shotaro a semi-forced smile. “Goodnight then. I’ll see you in a few hours, I guess.”

“Yep, I’ll see you. Goodnight!” The younger smiled back and closed the door behind him, leaving Yangyang alone in his new room. 

After putting his sketchbook next to his phone on the bedside table and turning out the lights, Yangyang laid on the bed on his side and brought his knees to his chest, knowing very well he wasn’t going to sleep at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Documented Villains:
> 
> Qian Kun  
> -invisibility
> 
> Wong Kunhang   
> -time control
> 
> Xiao Dejun  
> -night/x-ray vision
> 
> Lee Donghyuck  
> -teleportation
> 
> Huang Renjun  
> -can control fire and create fire-charges


	5. Honey, where is my supersuit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4am update 😈

Yangyang got up as soon as sunlight started shining in through the window, and he went to get ready for the day in the built-in bathroom connected to his room. 

Coincidentally, his phone had rung right after he dried his hair from a shower, Mark Lee’s contact illuminating the room slightly. 

Yangyang accepted the FaceTime call and was greeted by his friend’s lovely face. “Bruh, why’d you call me so early? It’s a Saturday, dude.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Bold of you to assume I was sleeping. Anyway, I heard what happened.”

“Oh, god, did one of my dads tell you?” Yangyang groaned out as he set his phone down to pull a sweatshirt over his head. “Also, why the fuck do you sound so calm about this? Your friend’s a fucking special for god’s sake.”

“After knowing who your family is, I’m basically numb to everything at this point,” his friend chuckled slightly before his tone became more serious. “And I didn’t get a word from your parents, actually… I saw it on the news.”

Yangyang froze as he felt his heart drop to his stomach. He knew he was kept secret from the public for a reason all these years, but he didn’t expect to have his identity revealed that  _ soon _ . 

“Shit, I have to see this for myself,” he blurted out before taking his phone in his hand and bolting downstairs to the commons, barely managing to remember his way there without thinking.

He burst into the kitchen/dining area, causing all of the Heroes, Shotaro, and some other guy who he assumed to be Yuta to flinch and turn to him in surprise as they were watching the news channel (which was playing an ad for Skyfox industries) intently, probably for the same reason as Yangyang. 

Yangyang smiled apologetically and found himself a seat next to Jaemin, who was inhaling a cup of coffee loaded with espresso, as the dramatic intro of Neo News started playing on the TV in front of them, Mark watching silently from the other line of the call. 

“Breaking news here this morning. It has been confirmed that Lee Taeyong, famous rapper and dancer, and the legendary actor Jung Jaehyun have been married in secret for the past 15 years,” the news anchor started before the screen cut to clips of the aforementioned, making Yangyang cringe at how invasive it was. 

His whole life was circled around remaining undisclosed. His earliest memory was sitting on one of his uncle’s laps while attending his parents’ wedding in a private area of Central Park with mass amounts of security patrolling the area just to prevent anyone from finding out. 

Pushing down the thought of his family's efforts being wasted, Yangyang swallowed hard as the reporter continued on. 

“Their adopted son, Jung Yangyang, just turned 18 today, and he is actually the—"

“AH, WHY DID THEY HAVE TO USE  _ THAT _ OF ALL PICTURES?” Yangyang exclaimed in embarrassment as a photo of him smiling innocently at the camera with his sweater paws on show popped up on the screen, most likely taken from a professional photographer that saw him waiting around one of his parent’s fansigns and thought he looked cool. 

Jaemin snickered next to him and slapped his arm playfully. “It’s fine. You look cute.”

Instead of helping, the statement made Yangyang even more embarrassed and flustered, an unwanted blush creeping up his cheeks.

The reporter’s face appeared back on the screen again once she finished the report, tapping a stack of papers on the desk lightly. “And now for the weather—"

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Doyoung said after taking the remote out of his husband’s hand and turning off the TV, Taeil rolling his eyes at him playfully in return.

“Welp,” Mark’s voice sounded from Yangyang’s phone, which he had completely forgotten about. “At least you’re famous now?”

“Bruh.” Yangyang gave his friend a look before sighing, “I have to go before they yell at me for using my phone at the table, so I guess I’ll… talk to you later?”

Mark nodded, still a bit concerned for the younger’s well being. “Yeah, just text me and Jeno when you can.”

“I will. Don’t worry.”

And with that, the call ended, and Yangyang was left with a bunch of Heroes, Yuta, and Shotaro. Thankfully, they were still talking amongst each other, so it wasn’t that awkward. 

“Oh, Yangyang, what do you want for breakfast?” Jungwoo’s sweet voice infiltrated his negative thoughts. “Doyoung made bacon and eggs, but if you’d like something else, Yuta can whip it up for you.”

“Bacon and eggs is good, thanks,” Yangyang said with a forced smile, nodding gratefully. He kinda lost his appetite from earlier, but he didn’t want to cause any more trouble.

Yuta took the initiative to serve him a plate loaded with the stuff and set it down in front of him with a warm smile, Yangyang giving him a shy “thank you” in return. 

As he ate his food slowly in order to not upset his stomach, Yangyang was then reminded of when he was little and he saw a newspaper article about the older man, the clipping saying how Yuta, the infamous bank robber from the bad side of town, had managed to steal Sicheng’s heart with a mere wink and a kiss to his hand. 

It was hard to believe that Yuta was ever a criminal as his arm was wrapped around his husband’s shoulders lovingly, his soft, brown eyes crinkling as he chuckled lightheartedly at whatever his son Shotaro had just said. 

Yangyang felt a sudden pang in his heart. He rarely ever got to experience that kind of interaction with his own parents as they were always so busy. Heck, the most family interaction he’d ever gotten in one sitting was just last night. 

He couldn’t imagine what his biological parents would’ve been like if they were still alive, however, but he couldn’t imagine being without his adoptive parents either, and he couldn’t blame them themselves for being busy. They  _ were _ famous after all. 

Doyoung’s phone beeped, causing everyone’s attention to turn on him. He clicked his tongue once he checked what notifications he got. “Ugh, I forgot I had like 3000 meetings today.”

He sighed, got up, and pecked Taeil on the lips, making Yangyang cringe inwardly and Jisung shamelessly outwardly. 

“I have to go now, but if you need me, I’ll be in my office,” Doyoung said as he adjusted his tie. “Oh, and don’t forget about getting Yangyang ready for training.” 

And with that, the man left the kitchen and the commons with a wave. 

_ Lord have mercy on my soul _ , Yangyang grimaced once he saw the cheeky grin on his crush’s face.   
  


—————

“First things first, we need to get you a uniform,” Jaemin started as they walked out of the building. 

“You don’t have any spare ones here?” Yangyang asked as he adjusted his mask. (Jaemin had insisted that they wore them in order to prevent paparazzi following them around, but his pink hair and bright blue eyes seemed like a dead giveaway.)

“We do, but none of them are your size. I guess you’re just that small, huh,” Jaemin teased lightheartedly. 

Yangyang scoffed, slightly offended, but he couldn’t be any more grateful for the mask covering his red cheeks as they left the parking lot. 

It wasn’t that long of a walk to get to where they needed to be, but the city was especially busy today, neon lights and billboards on large buildings showing the latest news, models, and products as people went by. 

It was like one of those cities from an alternate Earth Yangyang had read about in comics, such as Tokyo, Japan or New York City. 

Jaemin led him to one particular office building, and they walked inside, now able to take off their masks. 

“Welcome to Skyfox industries. Is there anything I can help you with?” the receptionist asked without looking up from her computer as she chewed her gum obnoxiously. 

“Yes, we’d like to see Mr. Son, please,” Jaemin answered as he leaned on the desk sexily. 

The receptionist sighed, clearly tired from her day’s work. “I’m sorry, but the CEO only allows—”

Yangyang could’ve sworn the woman gulped and swallowed her gum once she saw who she was talking to.

The hero smirked slyly at the older’s shocked face. “Surely he can make an exception for me?”

“O-Okay then.” The receptionist coughed, face reddening with embarrassment. “Top floor. Elevator’s to your left.”

“Thank you.” Jaemin then turned to Yangyang, gesturing for him to follow him. 

Yangyang nodded before smiling at the receptionist politely, and he followed Jaemin towards the elevator.

After getting to the top floor of the building, they walked into a large room, the CEO’s office. 

“Eric-ssi!” Jaemin called cheerfully with a wide grin as Yangyang looked around the place in awe (he was quite shocked about how many action figures a businessman could have in one room to say the least). 

“Oh, boy, don’t call me a ssi!” A handsome man wearing circular-framed glasses chuckled as he stood up from his desk. “What brings you here, Jaemin?”

“Well,” the hero dragged Yangyang, who became quite flustered for the nth time today, from behind him by the wrist to stand next to him. “Yangyang over here needs a supersuit, and I thought you might have one in his size.”

“Ah, yes, I definitely have a few spares. It’s about time someone used them,” Eric answered, still smiling. 

After adjusting his glasses, he studied the youngest from top to bottom while tapping his chin, making Yangyang pull his shirt collar at the awkward atmosphere. 

“Yep, you’re definitely a small.” The CEO then went over to a drawer to search for a suit as Jaemin gave Yangyang his signature, smirking cat grin. 

“Alright, here you go!” Eric handed the leather material to the youngest before the boy could smack Jaemin’s arm.

“If you press this button right here—” The man pointed to a large button that matched the rest of the suit on the right chestplate. “It’ll put itself on. Go ahead, and try it.”

Yangyang looked up to Eric for a second before pressing the button hesitantly, and not even a second passed before it was hugging his body perfectly. The clothes he was wearing stayed cool underneath. 

“Woah, so  _ this _ is why you’re always on time,” he exclaimed to Jaemin as he ran his hands across the leather and fabric in awe. Never in a million years did he think he would ever wear something like this, especially since it belonged on heroes and heroes only. 

“Skyfox industries isn’t a tech company for nothing, am I right?” Eric chuckled as Jaemin smiled fondly. “Press that button again, and it comes off.”

Yangyang followed the advice, and it contracted back into his hands as he was in his regular clothes again. “That’s cool, but—”

“Don’t worry about anyone accidentally pressing the button,” Eric explained before the boy got to ask. “It only works on the person who owns it due to fingerprint technology, which means it’s permanently yours now.”

Yangyang nodded and then gave the CEO a cute smile. “Thank you for this. Oh, and is there a bag I can put this in? We’re kinda trying to lay low out there…”

“Of course I can, bud! And you’re welcome, by the way,” Eric replied with a smile, and he ruffled Yangyang’s hair before taking the suit out of his hands and placing it in one of their company’s bags carefully. 

He handed it to the boy, and soon enough, Yangyang and Jaemin were on their way back to headquarters.

Yangyang sighed as they waited to cross the street, dreading the training he was going to have to go through later now that he has his uniform. 

Bored out of his mind, he shifted his attention to Jaemin, who was looking up at a large screen on one of the skyscrapers across from them. 

The screen documented the og villains’ last heist, a crowd of some teenage girls and boys under it. 

It was no surprise that people were fans of the five as they were unreasonably attractive for no reason at all, which in turn had people fantasizing about them and how they wanted to “change them” for the better. 

What  _ was _ a surprise was how intense Jaemin was staring at the screen (so intense that Yangyang thought his eyeballs were going to pop out).

It was playing a clip of Renjun, who was known for his adorable looks and height yet savage behavior, setting a building on fire before winking at the camera, making the teens squeal. 

“It sucks how they have to steal food for a living. The bad side of town is bad for a reason with the amount of crime and poverty they have and whatnot,” Jaemin muttered with his eyes narrowed, more to himself than to Yangyang. “I wish we could just help them instead of shooing them away. I do believe that no one’s born evil, and I also believe that there’s got to be  _ some _ good in everyone.” 

“Yeah…” Yangyang blinked. He hadn’t really thought of it that way as he was used to living in such a comfortable lifestyle, his parents being rich and all that. 

But Jaemin  _ did _ have a point, though (and it will be living in his mind rent free for a while). Maybe if everyone got the help they needed, the world would be a better place, but one thing was for sure: the Justice System is adamant about their beliefs, and it needed change. 

The green light then switched to red for the vehicles passing by, and the walking sign turned on, which made the people around them start moving to get where they needed to be.

“Um, so are we gonna go now or what?” Yangyang asked as he tugged on Jaemin’s shirt sleeve, causing the hero to snap out of it abruptly.

“Right, let’s go. We don’t want the others to wait any longer, do we?” Jaemin stated as he cleared his throat awkwardly, still with a dazed look in his eyes, before leading the boy back to headquarters.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go sleep now goodbye


	6. Hard Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y’all, I should’ve said this earlier, but PLEASE CHECK THE NOTES AFTER CHAPTERS 1-4 IF YOU HAVENT BECAUSE YA BOI FORGOT TO ADD EVERYONE’S OCCUPATION, IM SORRY 😭😭

Before moving on, Yangyang and Jaemin decided to sit down in the kitchen to have a drink of water. 

As Yangyang was sipping from his cup, however, the door outside the commons opened, signaling an automated ‘ding’. 

Now, this wasn’t supposed to be unusual because there was a code for everyone to get into this area… if the other heroes weren’t already spread throughout the building. 

“Shit, I almost forgot,” Jaemin muttered under his breath before he put on a somewhat sinister smile on his face. 

Yangyang blinked, confused as to why the other hid behind the counter and used his powers to create an illusion of himself, but he didn’t have time to ponder on it as an all too familiar boy suddenly walked into the room. 

Not even noticing Yangyang spitting out his drink all over the floor, Jeno smiled a smile that reached his eyes and went to hug imposter Jaemin, only for it to disappear while he almost lost his balance. 

“I fall for it every time,” Jeno whined as Jaemin popped out from his hiding spot, hyena cackling, and embraced him nonetheless. 

The hero booped the boy’s nose. “Maybe you should start expecting it, babe.”

_ Wait… BABE? _ Yangyang’s jaw was on the floor at this point. Who knew he could have so many surprises in less than 24 hours? 

“JENO ELIZABETH LEE,” Yangyang barked as he pointed at his friend, who hid behind Jaemin like a hurt puppy, accusingly, much like one of his dads (not naming any names but we all know who). “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT HE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND?”

“Ooo, you’re on your own for this one, Nono,” Jaemin smirked before leaving the room so the other two could sort things out privately.

Now alone with the one person he dreaded seeing, Jeno gulped as a stricken look took over his face. “Uh, you never asked?”

The younger scoffed and hopped off the counter to punch his friend’s arm. “I  _ asked _ , but YOU SAID IT WAS A SECRET!”

To be honest, Yangyang’s face of anger wasn’t that scary at all. It was cute even, especially with that pout on his face, but Jeno still felt kind of guilty. 

“I’m sorry, but we had to keep it from you and Mark. Jaemin’s adamant about this not going out to anyone other than the people here at headquarters. Plus, I didn’t want to hurt you… but I guess it’s too late now.”

Yangyang had no idea whether to feel sad or angry. One of his best friends of over 10 years had been keeping secrets from him, so he had a right to feel  _ something _ . 

Needless to say, Yangyang’s crush on Jaemin deflated like a balloon (or Taeil’s ballsack but we don’t mention it). It was more admiration than anything as he had  _ thought  _ that he would never have a chance to meet him, but it still hurt nonetheless. 

Furthermore, Jeno  _ still _ ditched some of their plans with him and Mark for his boyfriend. Heck, he even ditched him on his birthday. 

Yangyang sighed and glanced down at his shoes. There was no point in arguing about it. “No, I should be the one saying sorry. I literally fanboyed about him in front of you, dude.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know. It was my fault for not telling you in the first place. It was really shitty on my part.” Jeno fiddled with his fingers. “I know you’re really disappointed in me right now, and I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, so—”

“My disappointment is immeasurable, and my day is ruined.” Yangyang smiled slightly when his friend’s face fell. “You’re forgiven, but you still owe us for all those times you ditched us.”

Relieved that he was going to see another day, Jeno smiled as his eyes turned to tiny crescents. “Alrighty then, we can get coffee with Mark tomorrow if you want ‘cause I’m kinda going on a date today, but I promise it’ll be just the three of us like old times.”

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Yangyang grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He couldn’t even remember the last time Jeno hung out with them. “It’ll be just like old times.” 

“So…” Jeno started the question he’s been meaning to ask since he got here. “You’re a superhero now, huh?”

—————

“ONLINE SCHOOL?”

Lucas and Jisung flinched. 

“Yeah, of course you’re doing online school. Did you forget you were famous?” Jisung asked as blew his black hair out of his face, slightly shaken by Yangyang’s sudden raise of voice. 

“I still have senior year to finish,” Yangyang groaned as he banged his head against a punching bag. 

Right now, the three of them were in the giant training room in the basement with a widescreen tv set up in front of them. 

“Hey, you can still go to university after all this blows over,” Lucas suggested as he pulled Yangyang away from injuring himself even more. 

Yangyang paused. Maybe he could get into that graphic design school he’s always wanted to go to.

“Yeah, as long as you pass all the courses online, you’ll be able to get in,” Jisung explained before smirking confidently, “I didn’t end up going to uni, but I still passed with flying colors, believe it or not.”

Lucas snorted and bumped the younger’s shoulder. “You barely made it past a C-. The only reason you passed was because  _ someone _ helped tutor your sorry ass.”

“How could you expose me like that?” Jisung gasped dramatically as his cheeks started to turn to an angry shade of red. 

“Well, we’re not gonna tell him any lies, are we?”

Yangyang blinked as he stood there awkwardly, silently watching the two banter like siblings until Lucas, the more mature one (🤡), broke it off.

“Sorry about that. Let’s just cut to the chase.” Lucas grabbed a remote and turned on the tv. “This is an introductory video we have to show all the new heroes who end up joining us. I think it’s required by the state, but I haven’t read the hero handbook in years.” 

“Yeah—” Jisung coughed from all the dust as he inserted a CD into the tv, and the screen started crackling a bit after not being used for a long time. “The last time I saw this was when I was like 12.”

“There haven't been any heroes since you guys?” Yangyang asked with the tilt of his head as Jisung continued hacking up dust particles while figuring out how a tv works. 

“Well… yeah,” Lucas answered. “There hasn’t been any specials that weren’t kidnapped since you, and Jisung was an outlier to all that because he’s lived here all his life.”

Yangyang nodded silently, feeling stupid for asking a question with an obvious answer, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as the video started playing. 

“Hello, is this thing on?” 

Yangyang’s breath hitched. The man on the screen was Chen Liu, his biological father, the legendary hero himself.

“Mr. Liu looks exactly like you,” Lucas muttered from above him.

Yangyang gulped, not having enough time to process this relatively new information as the man on the screen continued, “I hope you’re having a good morning, or afternoon, or night, whenever you might be watching this— OW! Honey, what was that for?” 

The screen zoomed out to show a blonde, caucasian woman sitting next to Chen, who looked apologetically at the camera for her husband’s rambling. 

It was Ana Liu, Yangyang’s biological mother and the legendary heroine herself. 

“You have her eyes,” Jisung added quietly. 

The woman’s green eyes were so piercing that Yangyang thought they would hurt him through the screen. She smiled warmly and started introducing themselves.

“And her smile.”

The couple then went through the list of general rules about how the Justice System worked and how to handle certain situations, but Yangyang couldn’t really focus because of how worked up he felt. 

He couldn’t believe he was even partly related to them, and he only noticed  _ now _ that he actually looked like them too. 

Yangyang’s blood had run cold when he realized that if his biological parents were alive, then they’d expect greatness from him too in order to follow in their footsteps, which only made him feel worse as he didn’t think he was very great in the first place.

By the time the video had reached its end, his brain could only process the last four words: “Welcome to the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA I’m sorry about the short chapter, it was kind of a filler, BUT OMG THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE KUDOS!! I truly did not expect this story to get this much support, but thank you guys so much again!! 
> 
> Hopefully, I’ll update soon 🥴🥴😻😻🧙🏻♀️🧙🏻♀️😳😳😳👹👹💥💥👺🧙🏻♀️🥶🙄🙄🥵🧙🏻♀️🥶


	7. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg look at me updating for once 😩😩😻😻

After a few more days of getting used to the place, Yangyang started training with Lucas and Jisung, and it went just as well as he expected. 

“Okay, now that we’re done with the warm up—”

“Oh my god, that was just the warm up?” Yangyang panted as Jisung let out a wheeze.

They all had to jog 10 laps around the huge ass gym, and even though he was a competitive dancer, Yangyang’s physical capabilities still had a limit. 

“Well, I think we should start with some defense tactics to at least help you protect yourself ‘cause I know you’re not the fighting type,” Lucas suggested kindly, which Yangyang was more than appreciative of. There was no way he could hurt anyone on purpose. 

Jisung hummed. “Yeah, but we still need to teach him how to throw punches and stuff at some point. Dad wants him to be a legit hero, remember?”

“I know what Doyoung wants, kid.” Lucas waved Jisung off as he got another eye-roll sent his way. “Besides, it’s Yangyang’s first time training. Cut him some slack, will you?”

“Right. Let’s take this to the fighting ring then.”

Lucas and Jisung led Yangyang to the middle of the basement where there was a giant white mat with stretchy, black rope surrounding it like a boxing ring. 

“Go easy on him, you Colossal Titan,” Jisung teased as Lucas helped Yangyang step into the ring. 

“You’re almost the same height as me, Sungie~” the oldest sang before sticking out his tongue and flexing his muscles. 

_ Oh shit. _ Yangyang gulped as he just realized what he was getting himself into.  _ I’m about to die. _

Lucas noticed his discomfort when he turned back to the boy almost half his size. “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah.” Yangyang nodded even though he wasn’t quite convinced, his eyes slightly shaking in its sockets. 

“On the bright side,” Jisung started as he was on his phone for a bit before putting it back in his pocket, “if he  _ does _ hurt you, you can always file a lawsuit… or at least that’s what Jaemin told me.” 

“Good to know- AH!” Yangyang slammed himself against the soft mattress in an attempt to duck away from Lucas’s swinging fist aimed at his face. He got up and brushed himself off quickly to save him from the embarrassment. “Hey, you didn’t even give me a warning!”

“Oops, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be,” Lucas laughed and gave him a goofy grin, which Yangyang couldn’t bring himself to get mad at.

“Bruh.” 

Luckily, Yangyang didn’t get hit, but he definitely could’ve executed that duck more gracefully than he did just now.

Lucas shrugged. “Hey, at least I didn’t hurt you!” 

He taught Yangyang how to properly defend himself before they tried again a few more times, and Jisung even came up to the ring to give some pointers of his own, along with some blocking moves. 

“Okay, he’s actually quite good at defending now that he knows the basics,” Jisung admitted before trying to boost his ego yet again, “We’ll see when he works with our powers, though.”

“Yeah, maybe we should start doing some drills, so Doyoung knows we’re at least getting  _ somewhere _ ,” Lucas suggested, ignoring the last bit of what the youngest had said. 

They shouldn’t go straight in with power usage as it wasn’t fair for Yangyang since he hasn’t figured out how to use his power yet. He doesn’t even know what it is, for that matter. 

“I—” Yangyang truly had no idea what to say at this point. It was like the other two were talking as if he wasn’t even there. “What are drills, and should I or should I not be scared of them?”

Lucas and Jisung glanced at each other before the older opened his mouth. “Ah, well, I guess for an example….”

Lucas briefly explained what drill they were going to do first and instructed what exactly he should do in this type of situation. In other words, Yangyang is supposed to slam Lucas onto the floor over his shoulder (😀).

“A-Are you sure about this, Lucas? What if I accidentally get crushed by you or something?” Yangyang asked timidly, trying to avoid visibly gulping in front of the two heroes. He only managed to pass the defense section out of luck (or maybe because they went easy on him, who knows). “My arms and legs are literally built like dry spaghetti noodles.” 

“Don’t say that. I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Lucas waved him off even though Yangyang could tell that there was some doubt in the man’s wolf-like eyes.

“If you say so…”

Yangyang felt a slight tingling feeling in his brain when he felt Lucas’s strong arms wrap around his neck from behind, and his focus on the world around him became just the slightest bit sharper… only there was a huge wave of panic mixed in it all. 

Feeling his heart skip a beat or two in fear, Yangyang took a deep breath as his eyes shifted to Jisung’s observing eyes outside of the ring.

And the tingling feeling Yangyang had felt left as quick as it came, leaving him disappointed. For all he knew, it could’ve been his power deciding to make itself known. 

He took a deep breath, and focused on the problem at hand.  _ How is my twink ass supposed to do this? _

_—————_

“Okay,” Lucas dragged out the ‘y’ as they walked out of the training room in an awkward silence. “Maybe… maybe drills aren’t for you. I get it, I get it.” 

“You think?” Yangyang groaned as he rubbed his sore shoulders. He may have gotten slightly injured, but he was not one to file a lawsuit. 

“How am I supposed to be a hero at this rate?” he grumbled. If his biological parents were still here, they would be more than disappointed. “I never wanted to be here in the first place.”

“Hey, don’t be discouraged,” said Lucas as he stopped Jisung from looking at his phone while going up the stairs. “It’s only the first day, and you can’t be good at  _ everything _ , you know what I mean? All it takes is time and practice.”

Yangyang’s spirits were actually somewhat lifted at that; although, he was still doubtful. What if he really wasn’t cut out for this hero thing like everyone is making it out to be? There were so many expectations he had to live up to now, and it would be a shame if couldn’t live up to at least  _ one. _

Actually listening to the oldest’s words for once, he shook off his negative thoughts and turned back to Lucas as they reached the lobby. “Has anyone told you you’re good with words? You could’ve been a therapist.” 

“Ah, thank you.” Lucas smiled giddily at the compliment as Jisung sprawled out on one of the couches. “Jungwoo’s really had an influence on me these days.”

Jisung gagged without looking up from his phone. “Ew, love.”

“Says the one still texting his tutor,” Lucas replied, smirking.

“Jisung’s in a relationship with his old tutor?” Yangyang asked in shock. In his mind, he’d thought Jisung’s tutor would’ve been like a 50 year old woman.

“WHAT? NO!” Jisung screeched as he stood up, wide eyed with genuine fear. He cleared his throat. “No, no, I’m not!”

Lucas snorted. “Yeah, ‘cause he’s too much of a coward.”

“BRUH!”

As Lucas and Jisung started their bantering again, Yangyang sent Shotaro a look that said, ‘help me’ and merely received a cute smile along with a shrug from the boy back.  _ Damn him. _

“As much as I’d like to keep arguing, I have somewhere to be,” Jisung smirked while waving his phone in the air. “Goodbye, Yangyang. I’ll be back in a few hours or so.”

And with that, he sped off, leaving behind a strong gust of wind and the glass door swinging itself open and closed violently. 

Sighing, Shotaro clicked his tongue and shook his head from behind the receptionist’s desk. “How many times do I have to tell him not to do that inside the building?”

“Welp, I guess it’s time to take you upstairs,” Lucas brought Yangyang’s attention back to him. “There’s something Sicheng wanted to show you.”

He led the boy upstairs and dropped him off in front of an office room, and as Lucas made his way back downstairs, Yangyang felt himself swallow hard as he hesitated to walk in. (He never thought he’d get anxiety from being left alone now.) There was a dim red light seeping from underneath the door, which didn’t help his case either. 

After slowly turning the doorknob, he peaked inside to see Sicheng and his husband looking through something on the computer in the corner, much to his relief.

_ Huh, I didn’t know we had a darkroom in this place _ , Yangyang thought as he looked around. There were photographs of various things from villains to evidence hung from clothespins above a table in the middle of the red-lit room. 

“Winwinnie, it looks like we have company,” Yuta said, smiling once he noticed Yangyang standing in the doorway. 

Sicheng looked up from the computer and met eyes with who he was waiting for. “Oh, hello, Yangyang. How was training?”

“Um, it was okay, I guess,” Yangyang answered awkwardly as Yuta ushered him inside completely. He’s gotten used to everyone in the building at this point, but it was still kind of hard to get close to Sicheng as he’s normally quiet and reserved. “Lucas said you needed me for something.”

“Yeah, I needed to give you some stuff to study,” Sicheng stated as he went back to typing something on the computer really quick, Yangyang biting back a groan in the background at the thought of more work to do. “Yuta, could you—”

“Already on it,” Yuta called as he was tiptoeing to try and grab something from the top-most filing cabinet. 

Sicheng finished up what he was doing and swiftly went over to help his husband, using his taller height as an advantage.

Unfortunately (but fortunately for the readers 👹), Yangyang caught a glimpse of Sicheng wrapping an arm around Yuta’s waist and bumping noses with him cutely once they got what they needed.

In the entire time of knowing the older’s existence, Yangyang has never seen Sicheng smile that sweetly, and he has never felt this single either. 

“These,” Sicheng started as he laid out the pamphlets on the table, “are the documents we have for all the villains.”

Yangyang’s eyes widened as he picked up Xiaojun’s. They had everything from his powers and attack strategies to his blood type. “How did you even get all this information?”

“Years of research,” Yuta answered for him while Sicheng went back to the filing cabinet to continue searching. “We might even know more about them than they do. I think if you look through there, you could probably see what his favorite color is.”

“Here.” Sicheng handed Yangyang a packet with Renjun’s information in it once he came back. “Jaemin was studying this earlier. Not sure why, though. He’s looked through that way more times than necessary since he got here.” 

There were stains on the slightly crumpled paper of the pamphlet. As Yangyang dragged his eyes across the first few pages he flipped through, he realized that they all looked to be water droplets.

_ Are these… tears? _ Yangyang didn’t have time to dwell on it as Sicheng had started talking again. 

“I suggest you study him closely,” the hero stated quietly. “He’s probably the most dangerous out of the five of them if I’m being honest. The others mostly rely on skill.”

Yangyang nodded, holding back a grimace as he looked down at the packets handed to him. 

Studying these and finding tactics against the villains’ powers and ways of fighting was like being asked to solve multiple equations with 15 parts each, and if there’s one thing that Yangyang hates, it's math. 

“I— Thank you, guys, really,” he said politely as he didn’t know what to say. “I’ll make sure to look through these as soon as I can. Is… is there a test I need to take?”

Yuta grinned. “The only test you’re taking is when you actually get out there and use these documents for your advantage.”

Sicheng nodded, agreeing. “And the only way you’ll fail is if you die.” 


End file.
